Your Time to Shine
by drinkingfiction
Summary: Sharpay decides that Ryan needs more recognization. Troypay but mostly Ryella since it is all about Ryan! Come on! Give it a try! This came to me about an hour ago and I wrote it down just for all of you Ryella fans!


Disclaimer: I don not own High School Musical. I wish I did! Kenny is ONE lucky guy! He actually got to touch Zac Efron and Lucas Grabeel's hand! OMGOSH LIKE TOTALLY!

(A/N: This one shot was inspired by listening to Aly and AJ's, "Shine." NOT a Rypay but it is a brother and sister kinda thingy muh-jigger! Don't ask me how I get some of this story out of the song "Shine" Enjoy!)

Ryan and Sharpay were walking around the mall and Ryan was pretty much just following.

"I'm so nervous about our talent show! I chose a song just for you Ry!" Sharpay told her blushed brother.

"Thanks, Sharpie!" Ryan called Sharpay, Sharpie….no one has ever known.

"You know, Ry. I don't think I give you much credit for all the things you do for me and the school." Ryan was about to respond when 'the gang' walked up to them.

"Hey, Sharpay and Ryan!" Gabriella said.

"Ryan and Sharpay." Sharpay corrected her.

Everyone looked at her.

"Oh, look! A shoe sale! Be back in a jif! Tootles!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Everyone watched her walk away still in shock that she just put Ryan's name before hers.

The gang sat down on a bench after about 30 seconds.

"What was that about, did she get hit in the head or something?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. Before you guys walked up she was saying something about not giving me enough credit." Ryan replied.

Just then, Sharpay walked out of the store and had another bag that didn't look like shoes.

"Hey! Your back, whatcha got there?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay responded by pulling out a red sparkled hat that looked a lot like one that Ryan would where. She wouldn't but one for him would she?

"Here, Ry! This is for you! You deserve it." Sharpay told her brother while giving him the hat.

"Ummm…thanks!" Ryan said shocked.

Sharpay NEVER did something like that. They all had a blank look on there faces except Sharpay.

"Who wants to grab a bite to eat?" Sharpay asked breaking the silence.

It took them a minute but they all agreed.

-----------------

THE TALENT SHOW

"And now we have a long time performer for our music department, Sharpay Evans!" Mrs. Darbus stated through the microphone.

Sharpay walked on stage looking well, like Sharpay.

Not the school Sharpay but the at home Sharpay. Nice and sweet and casual.

She was wearing jeans with green, pink, and blue rhinestones and a hot pink t-shirt that had the words, Those Who Wish to Sing, Always Find A Song… on it.

"I will be singing "Shine" by Aly and AJ, this one's for you Ry!"

The music started and she it was now her turn to sing-along.

_When I've gone too far, when I've had enough  
When I'm losin' ground, feelin' out of touch  
I don't run and hide  
I just look inside, for a simple peace of mind_

Like a neighborhood, on a city street  
I know the path, it knows my feet, and  
When I feel afraid, feel like checkin' out  
You stand up and take a bow

You shine when others need you  
You speak and I believe you  
I know the light, it guides you  
I'll join the line that walks behind you

You shine, you shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities  
You shine, you shine  
And everyday's another opportunity to shine

The way you see the world  
The way it sees you back  
You're the photographer  
You take the photograph  
You don't like the way  
The way it looks at you  
You've got all the power to choose

Turn right, turn left, turn the other way  
Make it light, make it dark, make it go away  
I love the way you write, the script to your own life  
You're the star, you're on tonight

And when I feel unnoticed  
Just two steps back from hopeless  
You turn my world around with a single smile  
That's who you are, that's who you are

You shine, you shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possiblities  
You shine, you shine  
And everyday's another opportunity to shine  
To shine

I know the light, the light that guides you  
I'll join the line that walks behind you

You shine, you shine  
In my life I know you

Shine, you shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possiblities  
You shine

And everyday's another opportunity, to shine

Everyone stood up and cheered.

Ryan climbed up on stage and hugged his sister.

Sharpay said to him, "This is your time to shine, Ry!" before kissing him on the cheek.

"I want you all to give it up for Ryan Evans!" Sharpay said through the microphone.

Everybody stood to there feet and gave him the applause he has deserved his whole life.

The gang now understood what was going on with Sharpay. She just wanted her brother to be recognized.

Ryan bowed a couple of times and then walked off of the stage with his sister.

AFTER THE TALENT SHOW AT AN AFTER PARTY AT RYAN AND SHARPAY'S

"Thanks, Shar!" Ryan said to his sister while they were sitting on the couch while everyone else was dancing.

"Ryan, that was just me making up for the past 17 school productions." Sharpay said, hugged him and then got up to dance with Troy.

"Sharpay! The princess has finally decided to grace us with her presense on the dance floor!" Troy said when Sharpay started to dance.

"You know Sharpay, I really think it's nice how you recognized your brother. I knew you and that Ice Queen thing was just one part of you."

"Yah, I've decided to show the real side of me." Sharpay replied.

The both stopped dancing when it got to a slow song.

They started to dance together and slowly came closer together and finally avoided the space between their lips.

"So, we're a couple?" Troy asked when they parted.

"Most definitely!" Sharpay said.

They both kissed again.

Meanwhile….

Gabriella walked towards the couch with a two sodas in her hand.

"Want one?" Gabriella said taking Ryan out of his daze.

He was paying attention to his sister who he noticed finally found love with her crush since Kindergarten.

He looked over to where Gabriella was standing and took the soda from her hand.

She sat down next to him and was a bit to close for people like Troy but just right for Ryan.

They both took a sip out of there soda and sat down on the coffee table.

"Ryan, just so you know, I always recognized you." Gabriella whispered in his ear.

Ryan turned towards her and kissed her softly.

They soon parted and smiled.

"I've always liked you." Ryan whispered.

"Me too." Gabriella replied.

They again kissed, but this time, it was sweet and passionate. Not shy and confusing.

They yet again parted and smiled.

Ryan stood up and got down on one knee and put his hand out.

"Cinderella, would you like to dance with your Prince Charming?" Ryan asked with a shy tone.

"As long as I don't have to loose my high heel on the way out! Do you know how much these things cost me?" Gabriella replied.

Ryan laughed a bit and so did Gabriella.

They both stood up and made there way to the dance floor.

After a couple of fast songs, another slow song came on.

Ryan parted from Gabriella and made his way to Troy and Sharpay.

"May I cut in?" He asked.

"Sure!" Troy said and then taking Ryan's hand and dancing with him.

"I was talking about Sharpay, you doughnut!" Ryan answered.

"No, duh! I was just messing with you!"

Troy came over to kiss Sharpay on the cheek and then told her to call him.

Ryan took Sharpay's hand and they danced.

"I love you Sharpie."

"I love you too Ry!"

_And they all lived happily ever after…._

**(A/N: How did you like it? R&R)**


End file.
